


Take a Deep Breath, Darling

by apartment



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apartment/pseuds/apartment
Summary: A pornographic outtake, featuring slight breathplay, slight pain, Magnus' boots, and Alec on his knees the entire time.Alec clenches his hands uselessly, forcing them to hang by his sides. His nails dig little crescents into his palm, and his cock is hard to the point of discomfort. He glares up at Magnus through watery eyes, but is met with only a smug smirk.“Here’s the plan, Alexander. I’m going to come on your face, and then you’re going to come when I tell you to.”





	Take a Deep Breath, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> haha it's tuesday at 10:30 and here i am, bringing u a pwp. 
> 
> this is ACTUALLY a PWP

Alec is on his knees. He has been for a while, and since Magnus hasn’t allowed him a stamina rune, they’re starting to ache. His hands are no help at all where they’re resting idly on his bare thighs. Or at least as idly as they can be when he’s tense all over. He shifts slightly, trying to alleviate the pressure on his legs. 

Magnus tsks. “Alexander, what did I tell you about moving?” He pushes the head of his cock back into Alec’s mouth slowly, exhaling at the wet heat as it envelops it. 

He has one hand cupped around Alec’s jaw already, and he tightens it now, squeezing until it aches a little. His thumb and fingers dig into the flesh of Alec’s cheek a little, leaving little crescent marks. 

Alec groans, and Magnus hums in pleasure. “Such a pretty mouth,” he muses quietly. Alec closes his eyes helplessly, reverently, and feels tears leak out and trail down his cheeks.

Magnus thumbs at Alec’s bottom lip, stretched around him, and digs his thumb in there, too. It’s wet with spit already, and Magnus smears it upwards, spreading it into the tear marks on Alec’s cheek. Then he pushes in further, hitting the back of Alec’s throat easily.

Alec does his best to relax, but Magnus is entering at a particularly cruel angle, and since Alec isn’t allowed to move or use his hands, he gags involuntarily. Magnus grins, delighted, and pushes in until Alec’s deepthroating him.

Once he starts gagging, no amount of trying to breathe through his nose helps, especially when his nose is buried in the trimmed, coarse hairs at the base of Magnus’ cock. Alec feels himself begin to choke, cutoff from air.

Alec can hear himself breathing erratically through his nose, trying to get enough air but failing. He looks up at Magnus pleadingly, his face slowly turning red, tears steadily dripping from his watering eyes. 

Magnus lets go of Alec’s jaw and wipes away some of the tears. He runs his hand through Alec’s hair, mussing up what was already unruly. Tangling his fingers into his hair, Magnus holds Alec’s head steady, keeping him from pulling back, even as Alec’s breathing becomes shorter and he starts struggling, whining plaintively.

Alec clenches his hands, trying to hold off from tapping his nonverbal "yellow," but _god_ , he can’t breathe, _he can’t breathe_ , Magnus, please, he can’t—and Magnus grabs a fistful of hair and yanks Alec’s head back, freeing his cock and allowing Alec to take deep, gasping breaths.

Alec nearly weeps. "Oh, oh," he gasps. He lets out a strangled cry, something between a moan and a sob, as Magnus’ hand tightens in his hair to the point of pain. “Magnus,” he babbles, looking up at him. Alec doesn’t even know what he’s asking for.

Magnus looks down on him curiously. Then his eyes narrow at Alec’s crotch, where Alec has started—oh, fuck, Alec hadn’t even realized he’d been—touching himself, brushing against his balls as subtly as he can, not able to reach his cock where it’s standing heavily

Magnus uses one foot, still in heavy combat boots, to nudge Alec’s hand away from the vicinity.

“No, no. Don’t do that,” hums Magnus, casually, condescendingly.  

Alec clenches his hands uselessly, forcing them to hang by his sides. His nails dig little crescents into his palm, and his cock is hard to the point of discomfort. He glares up at Magnus through watery eyes, but is met with only a smug smirk. 

“Here’s the plan, Alexander. I’m going to come on your face, and then you’re going to come when I tell you to.”

Alec doesn’t get a chance to respond before Magnus is pushes back into his mouth. Alec relaxes his jaw again, hearing himself make a faint sound of alarm in his throat. Magnus keeps thrusting at a steady rhythm. He holds Alec’s head steady with his hand and rocks his hips, in and out, pushing deeper every time.

He doesn’t push all the way in, not like before, but the constant movement makes Alec’s throat spasm, and he feels himself gagging slightly. It’s then that Magnus pushes deeper until his entire cock is enveloped in the heat of Alec’s mouth. He holds for a second, then pulls out halfway.

Alec sucks in air through his nose desperately, just in time for Magnus to thrust back in. And then Magnus is just using Alec’s mouth like a toy, fucking hard and fast as Alec does his best to keep his jaw relaxed and his teeth covered with his lips, and god, Alec is _so_ hard, it’s painful. 

But his hands stay by his sides, trembling with the effort it takes to not alleviate at least some of the aching of his cock, painfully hard.

“So sweet,” Magnus says, because somehow he knows. He uses his free hand to thumb at the spit drooling out of Alec’s mouth.

Magnus is getting close, Alec can tell, so he’s not surprised when Magnus pulls out of his mouth after a few more thrusts. He jerks himself off, hard and fast, not prolonging it at all.

Alec sees, at his eye-level, as Magnus’ hips shiver, buck a few times, and then Alec feels hot strings of come landing on his face. Magnus has aimed his cock mainly towards Alec’s mouth and cheeks, but Alec shuts his eyes instinctively, feeling the spatter on his cheekbones, nose, dripping down his chin.

Alec is moaning. He hears himself like an out-of-body experience. When Magnus is done, he pets Alec’s head, nudging him to open his eyes. Alec does, and when he looks up, he sees Magnus, sated but with a very cruel and mischievous glint in his eyes.

Alec chokes on his spit, a gasped sob punched out of him. Magnus has pressed his foot at the skin of Alec’s inner thigh, close enough to his cock that an edge of his boot has brushed against Alec’s balls. 

He slides his foot closer still. Magnus isn’t pressing hard, but the sole of his boot is rough, so even the slightest pressure is enough to get Alec to squirm.

It’s just the right side of uncomfortable for now. Alec moans, feeling himself rocking his hips slightly, begging for more. “Oh, oh, Magnus, _oh_ ,” he feels himself chant. He looks down and sees his cock dribble precum onto the tip of Magnus’ boot. “Please, I need—.”

Magnus grins suddenly. Feral. Predatory. Dangerous. He uses the full bottom of his shoe to squeeze Alec’s cock back against the hard planes of Alec’s abs. A strangled yell escapes from Alec, and he throws his head back as much as he’s able with Magnus’ hand still tangled in his hair.

Now it’s too painful. but it’s also stimulating— _over_ stimulating—and the amount of pleasure Magnus is giving Alec almost outweighs the pain. Alec feels tears slip down his face, mixing into the come on his cheeks. There’s saliva dripping from his slack mouth. 

Alec is distantly aware that his mind is off. That he’s sinking and there’s only Magnus around him. He just lives and breathes Magnus.

Finally, Magnus lets up, and Alec gasps in relief. Magnus sweeps a finger through the cooling come on Alec’s face and holds it in front of Alec’s lips. It’s too far out for Alec to take into his mouth to suck, so he’s forced to dart his tongue out, licking Magnus’ come up with small kitten licks.

The moment Magnus’ finger is clean, the warlock presses his boot against Alec’s cock again. This time he doesn’t just hold it between Alec’s stomach and his shoe. Magnus _grinds_ down on Alec’s cock.

Alec flinches back instinctively, his hips pulling backwards to try to get away, but Magnus just follows with his foot, keeping up the constant pressure. Alec grits his teeth, bites his lip, and tastes come. He opens his mouth to gasp, scream, say something, beg, _anything_ , and Magnus shoves two fingers unceremoniously past his lips, keeping him from speaking.

With an exact precision, Magnus uses the tip of his boot to press into Alec’s frenulum. Alec shouts, wrecked as Magnus orders, “Come now."

Alec does, all over his stomach and Magnus' boot and the floor.

Magnus steps his foot away and removes his fingers from Alec’s mouth, allowing him to breathe easily again. Alec stays kneeling, boneless and unable to move.

It only takes a few seconds before Magnus has conjured a cold damp towel, which he uses to wipe Alec’s face off gently before moving onto Alec’s stomach, providing the same care there. Alec shivers unhappily when Magnus wipes his sensitive cock too, unable to stifle a low moan.

Finally, when they’re suitably cleaned (the mundane way, as Magnus calls it, because gentle touch is important after this type of thing), Magnus kneels by Alec and rubs over his shoulders and arms. He pulls Alec to stand, holding him steady when Alec wobbles dangerously. 

Slowly, as the feeling returns to Alec’s legs, Magnus moves them towards the bedroom, nudging Alec onto the bed. With a snap, Magnus banishes his boots and pants, and he climbs in right next to Alec.

Another snap and Magnus has a glass of water in his hand. Alec allows Magnus to prop him up, and he drinks sleepily, feeling his head loll. He burrows into Magnus’ warmth, and the warlock wraps him in his arms.

“You were so good, Alexander,” says Magnus. Alec doesn’t reply, but he smiles, sated.

**Author's Note:**

> aftercare is important, my people!! alec should rly take a look at his knees too, but i'm sure he can iratze any bruises/aches later. if you're ever the dom in a scene, you should always be aware of the sub and where they're at regarding subspace/drop. and if you're the sub, know your mental state before you go into a scene, as that can drastically affect the outcome. sometimes subs reach subspace, but not all the time. and sometimes subs drop, even if their doms have done everything right. it's a matter of openness, trust, and being willing to talk about it before, during, and afterwards that can help both the dom and sub. 
> 
> anyway, no rant about shadowhunters today. i was wondering what other fandoms y'all read. i'm a fan of MANY different things, and i'm wondering what i should branch out into next. after i finish my malec ideas, that is. 
> 
> anyway, look forward to either more pornographic outtakes or some "plot" heavier/longer ones this weekend. 
> 
> drop me a comment!! i love chatting w/ y'all. 
> 
> if u wanna play fortnite or chat or be friends or whatever, hmu on [twitter](http://twitter.com/inviq) or [tumblr](http://apartmented.tumblr.com). i need fandom friends.


End file.
